


Allison Femslash Week

by stonerskittles



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2k15 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Background Scott McCall/Derek Hale, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Future Fic, Polyamory, Sex Pollen, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 - Favourite Ship (Allison x Cora)<br/>Day 2 - Song Lyrics (Allison x Lydia)<br/>Day 3  - Future (Allison x Kira)<br/>Day 4 - Polyamory (Allison x Cora x Erica)<br/>Day 5 - Rare pair (Allison x Laura)<br/>Day 6 - Favourite Trope (Allison x Marin)<br/>Day 7 - AU (Allison x Malia)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Allison x Cora

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because my first account got deleted.

Derek and Scott’s wedding was a small affair.

Melissa walked Scott down the aisle, followed by Derek and the Sheriff. They both cried through their vows and everyone cheered when they kissed.

Allison is happy for them, really. Derek and Scott are  _perfect_ for each other, but there was a time when she imagined herself up there marrying Scott, so no one can blame her for getting a little drunk.

She’s on her third glass of champagne when Stiles finishes his best man speech and hands the mic to a hot brunette.

“Who’s that?” Allison whispers to Lydia who gives her an unimpressed look.

“Cora, Derek’s sister.”

Okay.

Obviously, Allison had heard of Cora. Yet amazingly, in the three years that Derek and Scott had been dating, they’d never been introduced.

_A shame,_ Allison thinks. Cora is beautiful, just her type, and the dress she’s wearing accentuates her figure.  

Cora looks uncomfortable, possibly because of all the eyes on her but there are tears in her eyes when she hugs an openly crying Derek afterwards, raises her glass and says, “to the happy couple!”

Lydia cuts her off on her fifth glass of champagne and hands her a bottle of water before she’s whisked off by a flushed Malia. Which Allison is thankful for, especially when Derek asks her to dance.

Derek is a surprisingly good dancer and doesn’t step on her toes once – unlike Scott who does it practically every turn. They dance in silence for a few minutes, until Derek clears his throat.

“Thank you,” he says, a little gruffly but clearly genuine.

Allison smiles wistfully. “You’re welcome.” And because she’s still a little drunk, follows it up with, “So, your sister…”

Derek raises his eyebrows.

Allison huffs. “Is she into girls?”

“I hope so,” Derek says. “Or she’ll have a lot of explaining to do to her ex-girlfriends.”

She’d hit Derek for being sarcastic if she wasn’t so pleased. As it is, she scowls at him playfully and steps on his foot lightly.

They separate when the song ends, but Derek stops her before she walks away.

“If it helps,” Derek starts with an amused smile, “Cora asked me earlier who the ‘hot brunette with the great hair’ is earlier.”

It does help, and Allison is filled with confidence. Enough confidence that when she spots Cora, chatting with Isaac at the bar, she immediately walks over.

“Water, please,” she tells the bartender, then turns to the pair. “Isaac! I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Yeah,” Isaac smiles nervously. Allison sympathises, the last time they saw each other was when they broke up two years ago. It wasn’t a  _bad_ breakup, they did part on decent terms, but it’s still a little awkward.

“Who’s your friend?” Allison asks, playing coy.

Isaac gestures to Cora. “This is Cora, Derek’s sister. We were just getting to know each other.”

“Hi,” Cora says, bringing a hand up for Allison to shake. “And you’re Allison, Scott’s friend.”

“His ex, actually,” Isaac butts in.

Allison smiles and shakes Cora’s hand, undeterred. “Not for five years now. I actually came over to ask if you wanted to dance.”

“I’d love to,” Cora says with a smile.

Allison holds her hand all the way to the dance floor.


	2. Allison x Lydia

Lydia shifts, uncomfortable and unable to sleep. She twists around so she’s lying on her left side, comes face to face with Allison.

Allison is sleeping, understandable, given that it’s three in the morning. Her mouth is open, tiny snores escaping with every exhale and Lydia smiles. Allison doesn’t believe when Lydia tells her she snores, flushes and loudly denies the fact. It’s adorable.

It took a while for them to get to this point.

After high school Allison got accepted to Berkeley and Lydia went to MIT.

They kept in touch and were still best friends, but it wasn’t until Lydia’s graduation party that she plucked up the courage to kiss Allison.

She’d never felt so happy than she did when Allison kissed her back.

Lydia looks over Allison’s shoulder to the collage of pictures on the wall. It was Allison’s idea to start it, and it’s built up over the years. There’s pictures of the whole pack in various places, others of Lydia and Allison when they were kids. Most of the photos are silly, intimate pictures caught on camera.

Her favourite is a picture Derek took. Allison is sat sideways on her lap, nearly asleep with her head on Lydia’s shoulder. Lydia is smiling softly, the love clear in her eyes. Neither of them knew Derek had taken it at the time, didn’t know until their one year anniversary and Derek gave the picture to them as a present.

Allison’s eyes flutter open and she yawns. “Lydia? You okay?”

“Yeah,” she says, leaning down to give Allison a quick kiss. “I’m perfect. Go back to sleep.”

“’Kay,” Allison mutters, eyes already closed. “Love you.”


	3. Allison x Kira

“ _Hi-ya_!” Little Vicky yells, punching the air in front of her.

“Very good,” Allison encourages. “Next time, try not yelling.”

Vicky nods solemnly. “I will.”

Kira walks in the room and smiles. “Ali, your ten o’clock class is about to start and Scott is here to pick Vicky up for her playdate.”

“Shoot,” she totally forgot. “Victoria, remember-”

“No fighting cousin ‘Dia,” Vicky recites with a cheeky grin. “I was just showing her the new move you taught me, mama.”

“Was this before or after she played with your doll?”

“Uncle Scott is waiting,” Vicky says, changing the subject.

She’s been spending too much time with Stiles.

“Bye, baby. I’ll see you at home,” Allison hugs Vicky for a full minute, shaking her to make her squeal.

“Bye, mama.” Vicky kisses her cheek, then is taking Kira’s hand, leading her away.

Allison is stretching when Kira walks back in, grins when Kira whistles at her.

“When’s your next class?” Allison asks, kissing her wife quickly.

“Ten thirty. Derek’s going to be assisting me again.”

“Ten years ago I never would have guessed that Derek Hale is into yoga,” Allison laughs.

Kira shrugs. “He’s so zen now. Braeden’s good for him.”

“I think she’s gonna propose soon,” Allison says, taking a sip of her water.

“Our anniversary is next week,” Kira says, hugging her from behind.

Allison smiles and nods. “Eight years.”

“I love you,” Kira murmurs and kisses her neck.

Allison turns in Kira’s arms to press their lips together. “I love you too.”


	4. Allison x Cora x Erica

Allison up first, like always, despite only getting two hours sleep. She stumbles into the kitchen with her eyes still half closed, fiddling with the coffee machine.

She’s on her second cup of coffee when Cora walks in, freshly showered with a towel wrapped around her head.

“Good morning,” Cora says, flashing her a smile as she peels an apple.

“What’s good about it?” She says through a yawn.

Cora pauses. “What’s up?”

“Nothin’,” Allison mutters, rubbing at her forehead tiredly. “I’ve got a ton of paperwork to do at the station today.”

“If you tell John he’ll make someone else do it.”

Allison laughs. “He is retired, you know.”

“Yeah,” Cora presses a kiss on her shoulder, starts to massage them. Allison nearly  _melts._ “But they’ll listen to him anyway and you know he has a soft spot for you.”

“He does not,” Allison moans, head dropping forward. “You should always be doing this.”

Cora laughs, thumbs working a knot at the top of her spine.

“We should wake Erica up,” Cora says. “You know she’ll sleep all day if we let her.”

“Isn’t today her day off?” Allison asks, the words coming out slightly slurred.

“Uh-huh, which means we can wake her up with morning sex.”

“I’ll race you,” Allison grins, using all of her energy to haul herself out of the chair and start running.


	5. Allison x Laura

Allison is giggling when Laura passes her the joint.

“What’s so funny?” Laura asks, even though she laughing herself.

“That cloud,” Allison gasps, clutching her stomach. “That cloud is shaped like a rabbit.”

Laura squints at the sky. “No it doesn’t.”

“It totally does!” Allison protests, tugging Laura closer to her. She brings their heads together and points at the cloud. “See.”

“It looks like a penis,” Laura whispers and starts to wheeze, half leaning across Allison as she does.

“That’s what I said!” Allison tugs Laura’s hair lightly who growls playfully in response.

Laura hauls herself up so she’s leaning on her elbow and leans close. “You know what that does to me,” she says darkly, capturing her lips before she can reply.

They’re both breathing hard when Laura pulls back after a few minutes. “I’m hungry.”


	6. Allison x Marin

What,” Allison gasps, writhing on her bed, two fingers inside herself. “What’s happening to me?”

Morell places a hand on her forehead and Allison keens, leaning into the touch.

“I suspect some kind of sex pollen,” Morell frowns.

Allison’s laugh comes out as a moan. “Of course.”

Morell clasps her hands together. “I can get Deaton to call someone to help you through it. Scott, maybe?”

“No,” Allison  _whines._ “You. Need you.”

“Okay,” Morell says and crosses her arms to remove her shirt.

Allison mewls when Morell straddles her, making her remove her fingers from herself. “I need…”

“I know what you need,” Morell coos, tracing her hands down Allison’s sides.

It makes her arch, Morell’s touch soothing her feverish skin. She’s sobbing when Morell finally touches her properly, tracing her folds before sinking two fingers into her.

“Good girl,” Morell says when she comes minutes later, bringing her fingers to Allison’s mouth. “Taste yourself.”

Allison does, licks Morell’s fingers clean obediently.


	7. Allison x Malia

Allison has a problem.

The problem waves at her.

See, she’s recently moved apartments. It just so happens that her bedroom window faces the next apartment building and Allison has a full view of her neighbours bedroom.

A woman who, by all accounts, seems to be a nudist.

Except Allison knows she’s not, because she  _has_  seen Malia wearing clothes.

But whenever she’s home, she’s naked. And she knows that Allison can see her because she waves whenever she does, yet doesn’t seem the slightest bit embarrassed.

It’s driving Allison  _insane._

She and Malia have a growing friendship, have done since the day they were both walking in the same direction and Malia recognised her. They found that they have the same taste in music, as well as a bunch of other things.

The friendship is slightly ruined when Allison realised she wants to kiss Malia breathless.

Allison’s phone buzzes with a text.

**(From) Malia: Wanna hang out?**

Allison looks up to find Malia looking at her, still naked and shakes her phone.

**(To) Malia: Now?**

Malia looks at her phone and nods.

**(To) Malia: I’ll be right over.**

Three minutes later Allison is in Malia’s apartment, sipping on a bottle of water. 

“I see you decided to put on pants,” she teases.

Malia shrugs. “I figured you aren’t interested, so I quit trying.”

Allison chokes on her water. “Excuse me?”

“I’ve been waiting  _weeks_  for you to make a move,” Malia says. “But you didn’t, even after I twerked naked so I assumed you aren’t interested.”

“I’m interested,” Allison says hoarsely. “So interested.”

“Yeah?” Malia grins wickedly. “So you won’t mind if I do this.”

Then her shirt is off and thrown across the room, followed by her pants and underwear.

Malia stands there naked as Allison stares.

“Oh my God.” Allison says finally.

“Want to join me?”

Allison laughs as she strips.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
